A display panel is one of the core portions of the display device, the display quality of the display panel will directly affect the performance of the display device, and thus the display quality of the display panel is an important factor to be considered when designing the structural configuration of the display panel.
At present, the display panel mainly includes a plurality of pixels distributed in an array. With the development of the production technology of the display panel, the configuration of the display panel can adapt to various personal needs of users, for example, the display area of the display panel has an arc fillet such that a part of the display area is presented as a special-shaped area, compared to most of the display area of the display panel. A display panel in the conventional art has a special-shaped area, since a complete pixel needs to be kept in the special-shaped area, some areas of the edge of the special-shaped area is not provide with pixel therein, so that the edge of the special-shaped area will present an obvious zigzag display configuration during the display process, which results in poor display quality of the display panel.